Like We Used To
by Carlise.is.a.legend
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have split up after Rosalie chose Royce, so when Rosalie goes back to Emmetts home she realises that he's all sh wants  AH/AU please read and reveiw rated T for slight mentions of stuff *ONE SHOT*


This is my first fan fiction so I would love to know what you think so please read and review

The lyrics are from a song by 'A Rocket To The Moon' called like we used to which I strongly recommend you listen to

DISCLAMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG ONLY TO STEPHANIE MEYER UNFORTUNATELY ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS THEY BELONG TO A ROCKET TO THE MOON

* * *

A month, it had been a month since I'd chosen Royce over Emmett, I don't know why I chose him I guess it was because I was scared, scared of what he would do to me if I had chosen Emmett. I loved Emmett I love Emmett; I don't love Royce I never did.

Now I'm at Em's house he doesn't know I'm here, I let myself in he always keeps the key under the loose tile by the rose bush, that rose bush he planted it especially for me I loved it, it was the nicest gesture a man had ever given me. I need to remember where I put that box, I need to get out of here quick before he notices I'm here or comes home I haven't seen or heard him yet which is unusual, I was stupid enough to leave a box of my t-shirts and cardigans here and have only just plucked up the courage to come here.

Suddenly the sound of a piano makes me jump, I walk towards the noise and stand outside the room its Emmett and I can hear him singing I decided to listen for a while and then go back to trying to find that box.

_**I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me, Sharing pillows and cold feet , She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat , Under blankets and warm sheets , If only I could be in that bed again , If only it were me instead of him **_

_I remember those cold nights when I would want nothing more than to curl up to Emmett in his massive bed with all those sheets, he would wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him he would hold me so tightly because he was convinced that because I was apparently 'tiny' I would freeze to death or turn into a human ice block also he said that I had a naturally low body temperature and got cold far too easily so I needed to be kept warm, my head would rest on his toned muscular chest and I would fall asleep to the strong steady soothing beating of his heart and the relaxing feel of him running his fingers through my hair and his occasional forehead kisses. It was bliss. Royce doesn't do any of that he says I'm to fat to get his arms around even though I know that isn't true as I've been told so many times that I'm underweight and whenever I complain about being cold he will tell me to stop being a lazy bugger and go get a blanket or turn the heating up, and whenever I try to snuggle up to him in bed he pushes me away and tells me im crowding him or squishing him_

_**Does he watch your favourite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts? When you've seen it a million times  
**__I remember our movie nights when we would sit and watch whatever we wanted with lots of popcorn and drinks and just have a general good time, there was this one film my favourite film of all time called the Moulin rouge and whenever possible I would put it on we watched to so many times together I lost count and not once did Emmett complain even though I secretly knew he was probably getting fed up of it, every time we watched it I would always sit and tell him my favourite parts and what was going to happen next even though we'd seen it a million times now when I try to put it on Royce tells me to turn that shit off and watch something decent, then he would put on a film he liked and spend the whole moved chatting about how he'd like to fuck the girl or how hot some chick was. I remember when I would get upset over something and even if it was something little and stupid and I was just being hormonal Emmett would hold me close and let me cry into his shoulder while he rubbed my back and played with my hair as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I stopped crying then he would make me a cup of my favourite hot chocolate Emmett style with cream and chocolate shavings and syrup, I would feel instantly better, but now when I cry Royce just tells me to stop being such a stupid hormonal over emotional bitch and that I should pull myself together and go get him a beer._

_**Does he sing to all your music? While you dance to purple rain Does he do all these things? Like I used to? **_

_I remember the days when we would just laze around at home and suddenly Emmett would run to the stereo system and play my favourite mix cd that Emmett made for me of all my most favourite songs, Emmett would make me laugh for hours as he sung terribly to all of my music and when purple rain my most favourite song ever came on I would get up and we would both dance around to it doing terrible prince impressions and we would end up rolling around on the floor in hysterics and he would grab my face and kiss me so gently yet so passionately that I would melt and then he would ask to sing again because he loved to hear my laugh he said it was gorgeous, Royce doesn't do any of these things, he hates my music and hates my laugh well he hates me to be honest. _

_**14 months and 7 days ago, Oh I know you know how we felt about that night Just your skin against the window Oh we took it slow and we both know It shoulda been me inside that car It should have been me instead of him in the dark **_

_I remembered that night it was our first time together and it was magic it was perfect he was so gentle and calm and would always ask me if it was ok before he would do something just to show he cared, he was so passionate and loving and tender and when it was over I was ecstatic it was the most amazing experience of my life and when I told him that that was the best sex of my life he quieted me and told me that we never had sex we made love which was a completely different thing, him saying that just made me fall even more in love with him, me and Royce have yet to have sex, we could never make love as there is no love between us. That day when I was practically forced to chose Royce over Emmett was the worst day of my life and as I drove off in Royce's car I cried, I felt guilty and angry and so upset _

_**I know that love happens all the time, love (I'm a sucker for that feeling) You're on my mind, love (I always end up feeling cheated) And that happens all the time, love (Oh darling, I know I'm not needed) **_

_Now I felt so bad I loved this man with everything I had and it was obvious he still loved me to, and he was talking rubbish he was need so much I needed him more than anything he was my world._

_**Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say Can you promise me that this was right? Don't throw it all away Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things? Like we used to Oh like we used to**_

As the song ended I walked into the room and tapped his shoulder

"No Emmett" Emmett was just sitting there with his mouth open and cheeks slightly red with embarrassment he look adorable

"What do you mean?" he asked and I smiled

"I mean that I cannot promise you that going with Royce was right because it was wrong so wrong I only did it because I was scared, scared of what he would do to me he did it before and I didn't want him to do it again and Emmett I won't do any of those things with Royce because they are our things to do and I can't imagine doing them with anyone else, and Emmett I love you so, so much but saying that makes me sound like a bitch cause I walked off with another guy and now I am expecting you to love me to well I'm not just so you know, I'm just telling you and I'm saying sorry because I really do love you I never stopped loving you we all make mistakes and well mine was massive so I'm sorry Emmett, I only came here to get my t-shirts, I can't find them, have you burnt them I wouldn't be surprised after the way I acted"

And with that a small pearly tear rolled down Rosalie's cheek and before she could do anything about it Emmett silently reached his hand up and gently wiped it away he placed both hands on either side of her face and smiled softly

"Rosalie Hale I have never stopped loving you and I could never burn your t-shirts and you can't find them because their under my bed It hurts my manliness to admit but I can't sleep without one they smell like you"

And then he did it he leaned in and kissed her and she felt like she'd never been kissed before then, never been touched she felt magical. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his on her hips. She never wanted the moment to end

And now two years later they are still kissing each other like it's their last and Royce is completely out of the picture, they have a one year old son called Toby and are expecting a little girl in about a month, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I know it wasn't perfect but I felt it turned out ok for my first fic

xxx


End file.
